Novan Imperium
Birth of the Imperium The Novan Imperium was born out of war and destruction on the magnitude similar to the stellar event it was named after. While the rest of the galaxy was busy slugging it out during the 4th and 5th Interstellar wars, the Imperium, then the Remen Empire was gripped in the middle of a violent and deadly civil war. The actual factors that lead to the civil war are still open to debate. Many blame the Emperor of the Remen Empire at the time, Zanzir Roltyh for provoking the Labor Unions by not giving into their demands for equality within the Empire. Others say that it was the Labor Union leader Isaac Larg who was plotting a revolution to overthrow the Emperor and the High Council. However the current Imperium history books have the incident written down as the following. The Zarn were protesting the current class system employed by the Empire at the time. They felt it was inequitable since they did most of the manual labor within the Empire yet were afforded the lowest status within the Empire. Several other systems and major space colonies had agreed with them and supported their cause. The revolution started in the Praxis system on Praxis II. Labor Union leaders were able to acquire arms by capturing the armory stations within the Central Defense HQ on Praxis II. After overthrowing the local military governor Jasal Win, Larg and his forces quickly secured the rest of the system using the System Defense Force Fleet who had sworn allegiance to Larg. Imperial Forces were quickly lead by Zanzir himself was sent on a strike mission to crush the revolution. Zanzir knew the location of the major defenses of the system and predicted an easy victory over the Union forces. Riding into battle in his flagship the RIS Divine Intervention Zanzir immediately engaged and began to decimate the Union Fleet. This lured Zanzir into a feeling of complacency and let him walk right into the Union trap. While the System Defense Force ships were older than the newer battleships and battlecruisers used by the Imperial Forces, but the Union did have one advantage, they had built the ships of the Imperial Forces. Labor Union works had carefully built in several design flaws in the ships being flown by the Imperials during their construction in preparation for this moment. And now the time was upon them to take full advantage of secret weapon. Imperial ships began to fall from the sky when engineers, loyal to the Union began to exploit the flawed systems. Most of Zanzir’s fleet was knocked out of action this way before security forces onboard could get a handle on the situation. The Divine Intervention was even destroyed this way. With the Emperor dead, fleet command was in shambles and the Union managed to pull a victory out of what was surely to be a massacre. With the Emperor gone and a revolution happening all across the Empire, anarchy reigned and SDF and Imperial Fleet units slugged it out across the stars. Most of the Imperial fleet had been knocked out of action during the early phases of the war and with the workers revolting getting replacement ships built was quite a task. Eventually the Remen Fleet commander was able to secure a deal with the Asqha who were sympathetic to their plight and fearful of Larg’s post victory plans. They lent the Imperial Forces access to their fast carrier fleets which they had been building to protect themselves from belligerent parties during the Interstellar war period. With these new powerful, unflawed ships and the brilliance of their commanders, the Imperial Forces were able to turn the tide and steam the revolution. It wasn't just new ships that turned the tide of battle in the Empires favor. The new government created two new command structures to help bring the war to a swift end. The new fleets were lead by the Sky Marshalls whom were some of the best Remen command officers that were left. They were intensely trained in the latest tactics and strategy being used by most other races during the 5th ISW. The Strategic Military Service was created to do black ops against enemies of the Empire. Their operatives were able to locate and eliminate Larg and most of his commanders off the battlefield. The combination of expert leaders with effective removal of the enemy command structure allowed the Empire to secure victory over the Union forces. However the new Sky Marshalls whom had lead the counter offensive against the Union Forces were as good at politics as they were at war. They recognized the need for a more equitable system but also recognized the need for a clear leadership chain. This would hopefully help prevent future revolutions and smooth over relations with the former members of the Union Forces. They also saw the need to eliminate political infighting and counter productive bureaucracy practices. It was here where the political brilliance of the Asqha came in. Modeling the best of what they saw as two systems, they managed to help create a new social order of the Imperium. In a move to distance itself from the shattered space that the Great Insurrection had left, the Empire decided to change their name to the Novan Imperium. The Nova symbolized the fiery destruction that had given birth to the new order and the Imperium was more an ode to the amount of control that the military had over the society. Most Remen’s and the Asqha that were left were willing to accept this only because the mechanics of the system allowed anyone to move up giving something that the labors never had before, hope. This lead to the Unification, or the joining of the Remen and Ashqa people into one unified fighting force. Following the Unification the Novan Imperium withdrew into a period of isolationism to get its own house in order. Traders told stories of the military giants that were sleeping in the corner of the galaxy, waiting for a reason to awaken from their slumber. Imperium Citizens The Imperium is populated by three types of people, the Remens, the Ashqa and the new mix breed of Novans. The Remens and Ashqa are the founding members of the Imperium. These two peoples are similar to one another. The both come from powerful star empires and joined together during the failed insurrection. The Remens are humanoid and range from 5‘9 to 6’7 feet in height. The Remens make good warriors for their physical strength and endurance. They often form the basis for ground force assault units which handle the dirty business of the Imperium. The Ashqa are slightly smaller in size from about 5’6 to 6’5 on average. The Asqha are extremely smart and innovative. They often make up the technical and diplomatic expertise of the Imperium. They were responsible for the terraformation and reclaiming of several devastated planets. The Novans as they have been come to be known are a mix of Remen and Ashqa. Following the unification, the Remen and Ashqa people began to mate and reproduce to repopulate the systems. The Novans are often called Hybrids because they take the best of their parent races. The Novans have become integral part of fleet operations because of their ability to hold many positions effectively. Most Novans are fighter pilots because they offer the ability to build smaller fighters due to their smaller size. This also gives them the ability to resist the effects of G forces better than their parents. Imperium Society Imperium Society is based on the principle of earning equality and status. The main complaint of the Remen Empire was that only the born aristocracy could ascend to power. Under the Imperium this has been revised to remove the class structure barrier and have a more uniform society. All people within the Imperium are born with the right to life and the right to pursue that life to the best of their abilities. The only life choice that isn’t accepted within the Imperium is pacifism. Due to the hostile nature of the universe, pacifism isn’t allowed within the Imperium proper. Often those willing to practice pacifism are sent to the borderlands where they can be hippies all they want. Needless to say, the borderlands are also some of the most dangerous sectors of the Imperium and many who go there often return with a new found respect for those who serve in uniform. Freedom of Speech and the Military However, unlike most other democratic societies, the freedom of speech is limited until the age of 16. This is because the right to say whatever one wants is a privilege that is earned not giving in the Imperium. To earn this privilege and several others, Imperium citizen must complete at least 2 years of military service and complete the education and enrichment program offered by the government. During their time in the service, citizens are given training in a field that would best serve their lifestyle choice and that of the Imperium. Thus all citizens, at least to government standards have the basic understanding of what is required of them and will make a useful member of society. Those who wish to make the military a career are given additional training to make them the elite military force that the Imperium needs to defend their way of life. Because of this additional service and sacrifice given by professional soldiers, they are afforded extra privileges that they earn from their service. The Private Sector Now for everyone else that chooses not to make the military their career, the training offered by the government makes citizens ideal for the various private sector jobs that thrive within the Imperium. Most private sector jobs have government support further linking the two segments of society and almost forcing a mutual cooperation. The private sector is also responsible for most of the technological advances within society. Research and Development is one of the leading fields that drive the economic power of the Imperium. R&D helps both the military and citizens alike. New weapons and new medical advances keep citizens protected and happy. Government Branches and Agencies The Imperium Government is based off the one unified chain of command used by most military organization. The Imperium is governed by the Lord Marshall who presides over the Imperium as a whole. The Lord Marshall The Lord Marshall makes the final decision on any course of action that will affect the Imperium as a whole. All citizens of the Imperium swear allegiance to the Lord Marshall by the Oath of Allegiance. However the Lord Marshall also has the duty to the people to act in their best interest. Often Lord Marshalls who fail to carry out this duty often resign. The Sky Marshall and Military Governors The Sky Marshalls and Military governors preside over their individual fleets and systems respectively. These positions are appointed by the Lord Marshall based on service history. Both positions require professional soldiers who have chosen career as a military option. This is to make sure that the most dedicated and competent members of society are the ones in charge. That is the reword for their life choice. Ordinary citizens often serve as ambassadors, advisors or staff for Sky Marshall and Military governors. However most of these positions are usually filled by protégées of their commanders who will eventually replace them. The Church The Church is also a part of the government as the means for citizens to safely voice their opinions about the military government without fear of reprisal.The Church is the main medium to keep citizens of the Imperium happy. The Church offers the ability to worship whatever gods they want. The only requirement is that religion not be used as a reason to shrug off the responsibilities of a citizen. Often these types of religious followers are allowed to take up their practices in the borderlands. Religion has proven to be an adaquate means of controlling the population. The Strategic Military Service However the government does keep a watchful eye on its people, for its own protection of course. The Strategic Military Service is responsible for the internal protection of the citizens of the Imperium. They often find those who would do harm to the Imperium through overt means or through not pulling their weight. The SMS carries out a number of other responsibilities which are only known by the members of the SMS. Imperium Starting Stats Core Sector 4219-Nova System: -Total Sector GDP: $10,000 Nova System: System Capital: Nova Prime Important Locations: Home Fleet Shipyards o 1 Capital slipways o 4 Cruiser slipways o 6 Escort slipways Terra System: System Capital: Terra Nova Important Locations: Nova R&D Complex Macros System: System Capital: Macros II Important Locations: Morgan Heavy Production Facility Description: Sector 4219is the heart of the Novan Imperium. It houses the Home Fleet Shipyards and the Central Fleet Command. Sector 4219 is also the most populated and is the trade hub for the rest of the Imperium. Most of the private sector is based here for logistics reasons. The main repopulation and colonization efforts have been focused here and the sector has had major growth because of it. Sector 4219 has become to be known as the Novan Homeworld. Colony Sector 4220-Vega System -Total Sector GDP: $6000 System Capital: Vega Prime Important Locations: Vega Fleet Shipyard o 1 Capital slipway o 3 Cruiser slipways o 4 Escort slipways Description: Sector 4220 is the second most populated sector within the Imperium. It is the former capital of the Remen Empire. Devastated by the war, the Vega System has recovered a great deal. It is now one of the major exploration and contact systems of the Imperium. ' Colony Sector 4320'-'Praxis System' Total Sector GDP: $5500 System Capital: Praxis III Colony Sector 4319-'Narran System' Total Sector GDP: $5500 System Capital: Tussah Colony Sector 4119- Zanzibar System -Total Sector GDP: $6000 System Capital: Arios II Important Locations: Zeta Fleet Shipyards, Naval Advanced Warfare Institute o 1 Capital slipways o 2 Cruiser slipways o 5 Escort slipways Description: Arios II is the advanced pilot training school for most advanced recruits. Most of the great fighter aces have come from the Arios system. The Zeta fleet shipyards are also stationed here. Colony Sector 4120- Valhalla System -Total Sector GDP: $6000 System Capital: Valhalla Important Locations: Valhalla Sector Fleet Shipyards, Institute of Advanced Technology. o 1 Capital slipway o 3 Cruiser slipways o 4 Escort slipways Description: Valhalla Sector is the homeworld of the Asqha. Valhalla sector has a major shipyard and is the home of the major research and development firms. The IAT is built here and most of the technical graduates come from here. The Valhalla Fleet Shipyards are also located here.